Eres Tú
by JulyQueen
Summary: A/U Regina es una detective de Homicidios en Nueva York que un día cualquiera conoce a una niña que e cambia la vida por completo
1. Un encuentro inesperado

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Once Upon a Time no me pertenecen

**N/A: **este es mi primer intento de fic SwanQueen y es AU, ya he subido este fic en otro fandom, así que lo tomo como adaptación, espero que les guste

**Capítulo 1: un encuentro inesperado**

Era una linda mañana en la ciudad de nueva york la detective Regina Mills se encontraba en uno de los tantos parques que hay en la ciudad, cuando se topó con una pequeña niña que lloraba desconsolada.

–Hola cariño…. ¿Por qué lloras? –Regina trata de ser lo más dulce con la niña que acaba de encontrar llorando.

La pequeña la miró con algo de recelo mientras secaba sus lágrimas. Regina se sentó a su dado en el banco del pequeño parque donde la había visto. Su experiencia como detective de Homicidios la hizo reconocer desde lejos, que la niña estaba en problemas.

–Está bien cariño, yo puedo ayudarte –Regina, dice con la más dulce voz– ¿ves esto? –Le mostró su placa de detective– soy policía.

La niña la miró, esta vez sintiéndose algo, aliviada. Había estado perdida desde hace unos diez minutos y se encontraba aterrada. Por lo general era una niña muy inteligente y cuidadosa, pero el estar en otra ciudad hizo que entrara en pánico al verse pérdida.

–Mi Mamá es policía –murmuró la pequeña.

– ¿Y dónde está ella?

–No lo sé. Se pondrá furiosa conmigo, –ella sollozó–. Siempre me dice que no me aleje.

–Tranquila cariño, yo te voy ayudar a encontrar a tu papi y mami, ¿está bien?

–Mi papi está en el cielo.

Regina se sintió un poco cohibida al escucharla. Los ojos de la pequeña estaban llenos de lágrimas y temor.

–Bien, entonces a tu Mamá. ¿Estabas con ella?

La niña asintió.

– ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Y cómo se llama ella?

– Charlotte… y mi mamá Emma Swan. También es policía.

Regina trató de hacer memoria para saber si la conocía pero no le resultó familiar.

–Bien Charlotte, ¿sabes algún número donde podemos localizarla?

–Me sé su número.

–Muy bien –Regina sacó su celular mientras le sonreía–. Vamos a marcarle y decirle que estas bien y que venga por ti.

–Debe estar asustada buscándome, se va a enojar mucho conmigo porque la desobedecí.

–Ciertamente debe estar muy preocupada, pero tranquila ¿sí? Ahora dime el número para hablarle.

Una vez que Charlotte, le dijo el número Regina marcó de inmediato, siendo contestado en el segundo repique por una voz algo temblorosa y asustada. La mujer había dicho su apellido y ella no supo porque se le creó un nudo en la garganta y no dijo palabras sola hasta que la mujer volvió a repetir su apellido pero esta vez con más firmeza.

–Detective Swan, le habla la detective Mills para informarle que tengo a su hija Charlotte,… no, no, tranquila, no le sucedió nada. La encontré perdida en el parque y… si, ese parque. Aquí la esperamos.

Regina guarda su celular y dirige la mirada hacia la pequeña niña, quien la miraba expectante.

–Ya viene.

– ¿Estaba muy enojada?

–No, solo asustada de no encontrar a su pequeña –Regina le sonrió para hacerla saber que todo estaría bien–. Charlotte, ¿tu mamá es violenta contigo?

–No. –La niña hizo mucho hincapié– nunca me ha gritado si quiera, pero me ha dicho muchas veces que no me alejé y yo desobedecí.

–Bueno entonces tranquila que todo estará…

– ¿Charlotte? –Emma gritó a medida que corría hacia ella.

La niña corrió hacia su mamá y se unieron en un reconfortante y aliviado abrazo, que tampoco dejó de ser conmovedor. Regina las veía con una pequeña sonrisa.

– ¿Bebé, como me haces esto? –Emma apenas susurraba recobrando el aliento. Esa niña lo era todo para ella y una vez que había regresado del baño del cafetín donde habían estado comiendo helado, y no la encontró fue como caer en un infierno–. Fueron solo dos minutos Charlotte, ¿porque te saliste?

–Lo siento mami –la niña lloraba–. Yo solo quería ver la muñeca.

Emma se apartó y la miró. Regina quedó aún más conmovida al verla con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

–Pudo haberte ocurrido algo terrible –esta vez hablaba con dureza, pero solo era por el temor que aun corría por sus venas– te he dicho mil veces que hay muchas personas malas en la calle, si no hubiese sido por…- En ese momento recordó a la detective que le había llamado para literalmente regresarle su vida. Porque su hija era su vida.

Emma se levantó y miró a Regina Dios, esa mujer había salvado a su pequeña, esa mujer había hecho que volviera a respirar. No había nada en este mundo con lo que él pudiera recompensarla por lo que había hecho.

–Mucho…

Regina quedó casi en estado de shock cuando Emma la estrechó en sus brazos sin dirigir palabras. Simplemente la abrazó y a pesar de la sorpresa le correspondió el abrazo, sabía que la detective que estaba conmocionada y ella en cierto punto también lo estaba.

–Gracias,-susurró apenas audible– mi hija lo es todo para mí.

Regina llevó su mano a su espalda y la frotó, calmándola. Le pareció tan tierna y conmovedora la escena. La mujer estaba verdaderamente preocupada por su pequeña, no muy a menudo se topaba con padres que amaban a sus hijos de la manera en que ella vio que amaba a su hija.

Emma seguía abrazándola. De pronto Regina se había convertido en un soporte. Ella había salvado a su pequeño tesoro. La vida entera no le bastaría para pagarle por lo que había hecho.

-Solo la dejé unos minutos mientras fui al baño.

–Ella está bien.-Regina le pareció escuchar un sollozo, ella seguía frotando su espalda para así aliviar su preocupación.

–No fue tu culpa, mami –la pequeña Charlotte dijo llorando.

En ese entonces Emma se apartó de Regina. Qué pena, ella debería estar pensando que se volvió loca por la manera en que la había abrazado.

–Yo… lo siento. Qué pena.- Emma agarro la mano de Charlotte y la mira una vez más, cerciorándose de que está bien.

–No, está bien. –ella una vez más era cordial–. Bueno lo importante que la niña está bien.

–Gracias a Dios y a ti. Jamás tendré como pagarte lo que has hecho.

–No hago esto por la recompensa de las persona, detective.

Ella observó que Regina cambió de postura al pronunciar las palabras.

–Oh, no me mal interprete… yo solo quería hacerle saber lo que hizo por mí.

La expresión de la cara de Regina se suavizó y Emma se sintió tan relajada entonces. Lo menos que quería era ofenderla. Jamás ofendería a una mujer con tan bellos ojos y de rostro dulce.

–Comprendo.

–Soy la detective Swan–le tiendo la mano y sonríe.

Regina siguió su ejemplo, extendiendo su mano y mostrándole por primera vez la sonrisa más hermosa que jamás había visto.

No sabía cuánto tiempo las dos estuvieron tomados de la mano, mirándose mientras sonreían. Parecían un par de adolescentes que creen haber encontrado su primer amor.

– ¿Mamá? – Charlotte comenzó a jalar la camiseta de su madre, trayéndola de nuevo a la realidad.

–Yo… la detective Mills –ella dijo, apresurada y luego retiró su mano.

– ¿Si, cariño? –Emma desvió la atención a su hija.

–Es que…- La pequeña miró hacia Regina su mamá parecía bobita por ella, pero algo había en aquella mujer que le agradaba, no solo por el hecho de haberla ayudado, sino que era tan dulce y encantadora que quizás, solo quizás, era la indicada para su madre… pero eso aún tenía que decidirlo con otra persona.

– ¿Charlie? –Emma preguntó, confundida.

–No, nada.

Emma sonrió y volvió la mirada hacia Regina

– ¿De qué departamento eres?

–Manhattan, Homicidios

– ¡Oh eso es bueno! Yo soy de Homicidios en Brooklyn

– ¿Enserio? Jamás había escuchado de ti.

– ¿Te gustaría un… café? –Le preguntó, tímidamente– ¿qué dices tu cariño? Te gustaría que Regina nos acompañara a tomar algo –pidió el apoyo de su hija. Aunque quizás no sea tan buena idea. Su hija solía ser tan celosa con cualquier hombre o mujer que se le acercara a su madre.

La pequeña miro a Regina algo molesta, pero sin dudad sabia la respuesta

**Si han llegado hasta aquí gracias por leer, intentare actualizar pronto, dejen reviews con sus comentarios y sugerencias.**


	2. Chapter 2 conociéndonos

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Once Upon a Time no me pertenecen**

**Capítulo 2: conociéndonos**

–Eso sería fantástico –la carita de Charlotte se iluminó y antes de que Regina pudiera dar una respuesta, ella la había tomado de la mano para dirigirla a algún establecimiento.

Los ojos de Regina se abrieron ampliamente por el gesto de la pequeña. A penas tenía unos cinco o seis años calculaba, y actuaba de manera sorprendente. Emma le dirigió una mirada apenada a Regina y ella le sonrió para hacerle saber que estaba bien.

Una vez que llegaron a una cafetería, Emma ordenó una par de cafés y un jugo de naranja que Charlotte había pedido. Emma miró a su hija una vez más, quien estaba sentada a su lado, mientras que Regina estaba al frente de ellas, sintiéndose algo cohibida. Jamás había hecho algo así.

– Charlie solo eran un par de minutos. Te pedí que no te moviera

La rubia habla y su tono era calmado, pero a la vez decidido. Su hija tenía que saber que había hecho muy mal. Emma podía haber perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces le ha explicado a su pequeña sobre los peligros de la calle.

–Es que yo quería ver la muñeca. –ella bajó la mirada.

Ambas habían ido a Manhattan a hacer unas compras. Emma tenía que regresar lo más pronto posible a su trabajo, así que solo se limitarían a comprar he irse. Charlotte había pedido helado y después de hacerle una de esa carita tierna que a su madre le era imposible resistirse, fueron por uno. Al llegar a la cafetería, Charlotte notó que había una juguetería cerca y sus ojos se dirigieron justamente a la muñeca que le había pedido hace un par de días, pero Emma estaba tan apresurada que le había dicho que no había tiempo de entrar y que luego le compraría la muñeca. Charlotte aprovechó el momento que su madre había ido al baño para salir un momento a ver. Pero un juguete tras otro le llamó la atención. Y una vez que salió tomó el camino equivocado. Pronto entro en pánico y caminó una cuadra. Su mente se bloqueó y no supo cómo regresar. Era una niña pequeña y asustada.

–Te he dicho miles de veces que hay muchas personas peligrosas en la calle. Si no hubiese sido porque Regina –miró a Regina un momento y regresó la mirada a su hija– te encontró… apenas tienes cinco años bebé. No quiero imaginar...

Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por las mejillas de Charlotte y Regina tomó la mano de Emma para indicarle que debía parar. La pequeña de por si se sentía culpable y aunque Regina entendía las razones por la cual su madre tenía que reprenderla, debía entender también que hasta los niños cometen errores.

–No lo volveré hacer. Lo prometo.

–Está bien cariño. –Emma tomó su pequeño rostro entre sus manos y limpió sus lágrimas– ¿me lo prometes, me lo prometes?

–Te lo prometo, te lo prometo.

–Bien… ahora una sonrisa para mamá

La pequeña niña sonrió iluminando como siempre la vista de su madre y Regina no hacía más que sonreír al mirar aquella escena tan enternecedora.

–Bueno… tomemos nuestro café, que se enfría.

– ¿mamá puedo comer otro helado?

–No Charlie

– ¿Estoy castigada?

–No estas castigada, pero te recuerdo que ya comiste uno… y no me hagas caritas porque esta vez no voy a caer –le advirtió cariñosamente.

Charlotte, resignada siguió tomando su jugo.

–Y bien… ah –Emma no sabía si tutearla llamándola Regina o Mills debido a que eran colegas– Mills–al final se decidió, no quería correr riesgos al tutearla.

–Regina, por favor.

–Bien, Regina. ¿Tienes mucho tiempo en homicidios Manhattan?

–Siete años –ella bebió de su taza– ¿y tú, en Brooklyn?

–Tres, pero ya tenía dos años en Queens. Me mudé a Brooklyn cuando el padre de Charlotte, Neal, murió

Regina asintió y luego miró a la pequeña quien tomaba su jugo y no parecía conmocionarle lo que su madre estaba diciendo, quizás era porque a juzgar por los años, la niña apenas tenía un año de nacida.

– ¿Tienes hijos Regina? – Charlotte preguntó.

–Ah, no cariño.

– ¿Y te gustaría tenerlos?

–Sí, mucho.

–Eres muy bonita, ¿verdad mami?

A Emma se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. No por el hecho de que no apoyara a su hija sino que era un poco a penante decirle eso a una mujer que acababa de conocer y que no sabía si estaba comprometida, aunque a juzgar por la falta de argolla en su mano…

–Si hija… –miró a Regina con intensidad– muy bonita.

Regina podía jurar que todos los colores se le habían subido a las mejillas, y rogaba por que no se le notara.

– ¿Regina, tienes algún diminutivo? Mi mamá y todos mis amigos me dicen Charlie.

–No pequeña

–Que mal, seguro encontraremos uno para ti –espetó Charlotte con entusiasmo– ¿y tu familia? ¿Tu mamá?

–Ah…

– ¡Dios! Yo debo irme. –Emma volvió a la realidad.

–No –se quejó su hija–un rato más.

–Hija tengo que volver al trabajo. Le prometí al capitán que estaría para el turno de la tarde.

–No me gusta el capitán Lewis

–Oh sí, pero cuando te lleva regalos–

Charlotte sonrió al tiempo que se encogía de hombros.

El deber llama –Emma mira a Regina, lamentando la idea de irse– ya sabes cómo es esto.

–Sí. Yo ha, tendré que darles muchas explicaciones al capitán Gold

–He iodo hablar de él. Y si mal no recuerdo, una vez lo vi en Queens, pero pude conocerle.

–Es un buen capitán.-Regina se coloca de pie y Emma hace lo propio.

–Ha sido un verdadero placer Regina, y una bendición.

Sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse, esa conexión Verde y marón que electrizaba el ambiente. Sus manos se unieron una vez más y a ambas, el corazón le latió fuerte. Emma era una mujer maravillosa. Regina era la persona que salvó a su hija, y una mujer hermosa.

– Charlie, despídete de Regina-Emma toma las bolsas, mientras que Charlie. Corrió al lado de Regina y la abrazó

–Gracias.

–Oh no cariño. No tienes nada de que agradecer. Eres una princesa encantadora, cuídate mucho ¿si? -Se soparon del abrazo y la pequeña asiente.

– ¿Me lo prometes, me lo prometes? –Regina parafraseó a Emma, y sonrió con algo de timidez, ya que no sabía si a Charlotte le gustaría que ella utilizara algo que es muy de ella y su mamá. Pero la respuesta llegó muy pronto cuando la niña soltó una carcajada.

–Te lo prometo, te lo prometo. ¿Vez mamá? Regina aprende rápido.

Emma le sonríe a las dos. Fue tan encantador escucharla jugar con su niña de esa manera. Aquella mujer no dejaba de sorprenderla. En el poco tiempo que compartieron se dio cuenta de lo maravillosa que era. Una vez a las afuera del restaurant, se despiden por última vez.

– ¿Mamá no se te olvida algo?

Emma se reviso las manos dándose cuenta que lleva las bolsas, y luego mira a todos lados.

–No cariño, ¿qué?

–Pedirle su número a Regina.

Ella lo había dicho tan natural mientras que Emma no sabía que decir. Su hija sabía perfectamente cómo ponerla en apuros.

–Yo…

Al ver que su mamá no reaccionaba, Charlotte decidió actuar.

– ¿Regina puedes darnos tu número de teléfono para platicar?

–Seguro, princesa, –Regina le da apenas un toquecito en la nariz con su dedo, como un gesto de cariño.

La niña abre su pequeña mochila y saca su cuaderno de dibujos y un crayón y se los da a Regina para que anote. Después escribir el número ayudó a Charlotte a guardar sus cosas.

–Bueno… supongo que es hora de irme- dijo Regina despidiéndose con la mano

Charlotte queda viendo a su madre con los ojos entrecerrados.

– ¿Qué?

–Mami… eres lenta.

**Hola espero que les guste este capitulo, se que llegaran a mar a Charlie cuando la historia avance y no me odien por hacer que ****Neal sea el padre de la ****niña, todo tiene una explicación**

**Gracias por los comentarios, estoy feliz de que les guste el fic, y lamento el retraso pero la escuela me tiene ocupada. Intentare actualizar más rápido la próxima vez.**


	3. Chapter 3 cambios

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Once Upon a Time no me pertenecen**

**N/A: Lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar pero tuve un gran inconveniente con mi PC y el internet así que hoy o mas tardar mañana subiré dos capítulos.**

**Capitulo 3: cambios**

Después de que Emma dejó a su pequeña, sana y salva en casa con la niñera que la cuidaba desde hace cuatro años, se fue a la estación.

–Emma, pasa a mi oficina por favor. –le dijo su capitán, una vez que lo vio llegar a su escritorio.

– ¿Sucede algo? –Emma le preguntó a Jason, su compañera, ya que la voz del capitán Lewis no sonó muy alentadora, aunque tampoco parecía como si estuviera en problemas.

–Lo único que sé, es que recibió una llamada de su superior y desde ahí ha estado actuando raro y preguntando mucho por ti.

Emma respiró lento y se dirigió a la oficina de su jefe.

–Usted dirá, capitán.

–Siéntate por favor

–Agradecería que fuera al grano.

–Bien, ya no trabajas aquí.

Los ojos de Emma se ampliaron ante la noticia. ¿Estaba despedida? ¿Pero, por qué? Si apenas una semana había desarmado una banda de secuestradores y hasta el alcalde le había dado un reconocimiento.

– ¿Capitán… estoy despedida? –preguntó casi sin aliento.

–Técnicamente si, pero no si empleo… es decir, tengo… tengo que transferirte.

– ¿Que? No entiendo. Aquí estoy perfectamente bien.

–No tengo opción Emma. Es una orden y yo tengo que cumplirla. Al parecer tu última hazaña llegó hasta los jefes y ellos quieren que te transfiera a una unidad más grande.

– ¿A donde?

–Manhattan.

– ¿Esto tiene que ser una broma, verdad? Capitán usted sabe porque estoy aquí. Mi horario es flexible, tengo una niña de cinco años a quien atender.

–Lo sé. Pero no puedo hacer nada.

Para Lewis perder a su mejor detective, era un duro golpe para su escuadrón. Pero había sido presionado y una orden, era una orden.

Esto no podía estar sucediéndole a ella. No es que no le alegrara que reconocieran su trabajo, pero ella se encontraba en esta estación por la comodidad que Lewis le había ofrecido. Una vez que se entero que el padre de su hija había muerto y tuvo que abandonar su trabajo en Queens, porque se le hacia difícil, sobre llevar tanta responsabilidad.

–No puedo aceptar eso.

–No te estoy preguntando Emma. Ya la decisión esta tomada.

–Pero mi hija acaba de comenzar el año escolar, su niñera de toda la vida vive frente a mi casa. Aquí puedo trabajar de lunes a viernes de siete de la mañana hasta las seis de la tarde, sábados medio turno y domingos libres –Emma enumeraba todas las ventajas como si su capitán no las supiera–. Yo no me puedo mudar a otro lugar solo porque a alguien que no conoce mi situación le parece lo mejor. ¿Que hay de mi?

–Lo entiendo… y ya te dije que esto escapa de mis manos. Pero no todo es malo, yo tampoco te iba a dejar a la deriva y menos después de lo que has hecho aquí. Así que te darán un departamento en una de las urbanizaciones para policías, la cual cuenta con escuela y todo tipo de servicios… y seguirás teniendo un horario accesible pero no tanto con el de aquí.

–Esto es una porquería.

Lewis asintió.

– ¿Cuando tengo que irme?

–El lunes tienes que presentarte allá.

–Supongo que debo ir a empacar. –Emma se colocó de pie y estrecha la mano con su aun capitán– ha sido un honor trabajar a su mando capitán. Gracias por todo lo que hizo por mí.

–Has sido una buena policía. Algo cabeza dura, pero buena.

Emma sonrió con gratitud y se marchó

.

Al llegar a su casa, su hija la recibe con entusiasmo de que regresara temprano.

– Charlie, cariño, tenemos que hablar

– ¿Que sucede, mami?

–Cariño… tenemos que mudarnos.

La niña se queda en silencio por un tiempo. La idea no le resultaba para nada atractiva. Estaba acostumbrada a ese cómodo lugar. A sus amigos de la escuela, con quienes ya había compartido el año pasado. A los vecinos… no, definitivamente no les gustaba esa idea.

– ¿Charlie no dirás nada?

–No quiero irme.

–Yo tampoco quiero irme, pero en el trabajo me trasfirieron y no puedo hacer nada. Sé que estas acostumbrada aquí, a tus amigos… pero tenemos que hacer un esfuerzo. Mamá no puede quedarse sin trabajo.

–Pero es que…

Charlotte salió corriendo hacia su recamara y se encerró. Emma sabia que seria más difícil para ella.

Le quedaba el resto del viernes y sábado para empacar por lo que decidió no perder el tiempo. Habló con la niñera para encargarle a su hija y así dirigirse a hacer todo lo que debía hacer.

Charlotte había pasado todo el fin de semana triste, y Emma no hallaba que hacer para hacerle saber que una vez que se adaptara a su nueva casa y vida, todo seria como antes. El sábado por la noche estaba en su habitación después de haber consolado a su hija ya que este era el último día que pasarían en su casa. Abrió el ventanal de una habitación y la brisa ondea las cortinas. Respiró lento, era la última vez que respiraría en tranquilo ambiente de Brooklyn, de su casa.

-Manhattan…Re ¿Regina? -Hasta ese entonces había caído en cuenta. Desde que se enteró que tendría que dejar todas la comodidades que tenia en su trabajo por irse a una unidad con mas complicaciones, estaba furiosa, hasta ahora que recordó a una mujer de increíbles ojos y sonrisa soñadora: Regina, eso significaría que trabajaría con ella. Podría verla a diario y conocerla más. Quizás después de todo el cambio no era para nada malo.

El domingo por la tarde emprendieron el viaje a Manhattan. Emma se había asegurado de que la mudanza llegara antes que ellas. Y así una vez que llegaran solo tendrían que acomodar lo necesario para pasar la noche y al día siguiente arreglarían todo, para comenzar definitivamente su nueva vida.

Emma aparcó su vehículo afuera del edificio donde estaba su departamento, miró a su alrededor y suspiró con tristeza. Su hija hizo lo mismo. La rubia abrió el maletero para sacar un par de bolsos con los objetos personales.

–Aquí vamos-Susurró Emma una vez que cerró el maletero y su hija asintió a sus palabras.

–Regina –gritó Charlotte, logando que Emma volteara. A pasar que era de noche, ella había reconocido la figura de la morena el otro lado de la carretera.

Regina se detuvo, gratamente sorprendida de verlas. Y lo siguiente que supo era que se encontraba frente a ellas. Charlotte colocó su caja en el suelo y corrió hacia ella, abrazándola.

–Hey, princesita. ¿Que hacen aquí?

Emma estaba sonriente y muy emocionada de volverla a ver. Con todo lo que había sucedido en esos días no había podido llamarla pero si la tuvo muy presente.

–Vamos a vivir aquí.

– ¿Enserio? ¿Pasó algo malo? -Regina dirigió la mirada hacia Emma

Regina ayudó a Charlotte con su pequeña caja, una vez que Emma la invitó a subir con ellas.

El departamento era más pequeño que la casa que tenían en Brooklyn pero acogedor para ellas. Contaba con dos habitaciones con sus baños, una cómoda sala, una cocina comedor. Todo estaba en cajas. No había si quiera donde sentarse.

–Esto va a ser trabajoso. –se quejo Emma al ver todo el lugar.

–Puedo ayudarles –se ofreció Regina

–Eso seria genial y muy amable de tu parte.

–Mami… – Charlotte quien había ido a inspeccionar los cuartos regresó corriendo a la sala–… no me gusta el color de mi cuarto. Es sombrío.

– ¿Sombrío?

–Si, es gris.

-Oh, entiendo… bueno, sacaré tiempo para comprar pintura y pintamos no solo tu cuarto sino toda la casa. Vamos a darle vida a esto… ¿que te parece?

–Una idea genial.

Charlotte no podía ser más feliz con la idea de su madre. No solo pintarían su cuarto sino que toda la casa, la cual estaba pintada con colores opacos.

–Creo que solo acomodaremos lo esencial.

–Es lo mejor… y bien. ¿Que sucedió?

–Me transfirieron… a Manhattan.

Todo fue silencio. Regina la miraba tratando de procesar la información y si había entendido bien.

– ¿Quieres decir que…?

–Si… voy a trabajar con ustedes.

–Wow. Eso es… inesperado.

–Completamente. No me lo tomes a mal pero mi vida estaba muy bien en Brooklyn, por Charlie me vi en la necesidad de buscar comodidad y allá la tenía.

–Entiendo.

–Pero desde que supe que trabajaríamos juntas, comenzó a gustarme el cambio.

¿Eran ideas de ella, o le estaba coqueteando? Pero sea lo que sea, le gustó. Emma comenzaba a interesarle y mucho, durante el fin de semana había pensado en ella, en su mirada y sonrisa; pero sobre todo en la forma tan hermosa en la que se había comportado con su pequeña niña.

–Bueno… en el escuadrón todos somos un gran equipo y estoy segura que serás bien recibida.

– ¿Conoces algún lugar de comida por encargo que este cerca? Como veras –levanta sus manos y señala en lugar– no estamos preparadas para cocinar.

–Oh si, se todos los que quieras, llevo seis años viviendo aquí.

– ¿Vives en este edificio?

–No, en el del frente. Justo al que iba a entrar antes de que Charlotte me llamara, así que no solo seremos compañeras de trabajo, sino que seremos vecinas.

–Maravilloso Regina, podré ir a visitarte. –La pequeña le sonríe entusiasmada y Regina le regresa la sonrisa–, bueno te iremos a visita

– ¿Pizza, comida china, o…?- dijo Emma con su teléfono celular en la mano

–Pizza. –Gritó Charlotte, entusiasmada.

–Pizza está bien –la apoya Regina. –y mas si es de pepperoni y champiñones con doble queso.

Emma y Charlotte detuvieron lo que estaban haciendo y se quedaron mirándola y Regina no tardó en darse cuenta.

– ¿Dije algo malo?

–En absoluto, es solo que–Emma miró a su hija a los ojos y luego a Regina–es nuestra favorita. -

Después de la cena y una vez que habían acomodado lo elemental para pasar la noche, Emma y Charlotte acompañaron a Regina hasta su departamento.

**Gracias por seguir la historia, eso me anima a seguirla adaptando.**


	4. Una nueva vida

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Once Upon a Time no me pertenecen**

**Capítulo 4: una nueva vida**

Al día siguiente, Emma se presentó ante su nuevo capitán. Y fue presentada al equipo como un nuevo miembro y compañera de Regina. Era más que perfecta esa decisión del capitán, según el criterio de ambas. Ahora estarían más tiempo, juntas y se conocerían aún más.

Debido a que Emma aún tenía pendientes por hacer, como inscribir a su hija en el colegio y terminar de arreglar su casa, le fueron dados dos días. God le pidió a Regina que ayudara a Emma, pero que si algo llegaba a surgir, ella tendría que regresar de inmediato a la estación. Obviamente, ella estuvo de acuerdo.

Inscribieron a Charlotte en el colegio para hijo de policías, que había en la urbanización. Sin duda alguna era una gran ventaja, ya que estaría a penas una cuadra de casa, ahora tendría que buscar una niñera. Pasaron todo el día arreglando el departamento. Pintándolo y colocando cada cosa en su lugar.

Las tres lucían felices, se habían convertido en amigas. Emma estaba tan agradecida de que Regina estuviera cerca ya que había pensado que su hija le sería difícil adaptarse pero estando con la morena, ella parecía feliz y por otro lado, el personal, estaba fascinada porque Regina le interesaba y mucho. Parecía la mujer que había estado buscando, llevaba sola mucho tiempo, y no que no hubiera salido con mujeres y hasta con un hombre en todo ese tiempo, pero ninguno que valiera la pena para una relación estable. Todas estaban llenas de pintura, pero habían hecho un gran trabajo, la casa estaba completamente arreglada Charlotte estaba en su habitación, la cual pintaron de color rosa mientras que ellas se hallaban en la cocina sirviendo la comida que habían encargado.

Emma la mira y sonríe

– ¿Qué?

–Tienes pintura en la cara. –y tomo un pañito empapándolo de agua y se le acercó, con cariño le retiró la pintura de las mejillas y la que tenía muy cerca del labio. Su mirada estaba fija en sus labios, mientras que Regina miraba sus ojos. Su proximidad la tenía nerviosa.

– ¿mami, Regina?

Ellas se apartaron tan pronto como escucharon la voz de Charlotte.

– ¿Que sucede princesa?

–Nada… ¿mami ibas a besar a Regina? –preguntó la pequeña como si fuero algo casual.

–Ah…ah… no. Yo, eh. ¿Por qué dices eso?

–Solo me pareció.

Regina algo apenada se dirigió a la nevera por un vaso de agua.

Una vez más ordenaron comida. Todo lo que habían comido desde que llegaron era comida de encargo, y eso no era algo que a Emma le gustaba mucho. Así que iría de compras lo antes posibles, para darle el toque final a su nuevo hogar. Emma llevó a la cama a Charlotte, y luego regresó con Regina quien lo esperaba en la sala viendo la tv.

–Yo lamento el incómodo momento que Charlie nos hizo pasar hace rato, ya sabes cómo son los niños.

–No te preocupes, ella solo hizo una pregunta inocente, o quizás no quiera que su mamá esté con otra mujer.

–En ese punto tienes algo de razón. Charlie es tan celosa, aunque es raro ya que tú le has caído muy bien. Si ella viera algún "peligro" te aseguro que ya se las hubiera ingeniado para alejarte. Aun no la conoces muy bien.

–Ya es un poco tarde. Supongo que quieres descansar.

–Te acompaño hasta tu edificio.

Al llegar al edificio ambas se despidieron, Emma regreso al departamento dispuesta a dormir pero no lo consiguió, solo podía pensar en los labios de Regina.

El miércoles muy temprano, Emma se encontraba preparando el almuerzo de su hija, y todo lo que necesitaría en su primer día como detective de Homicidios Manhattan.

– Charlie, hija –él golpea la puerta un par de veces– apresúrate que se hace tarde y aun no comes tu desayuno.

–No voy a ir a la escuela-Se escuchó la voz de la pequeña.

–Hija ya hablamos de esto ¿si? Sé que te gustaba tu otra escuela, pero esta también es linda y te va a gustar mucho.

–No quiero.

–A ver cielo, que te parece si yo te acompaño y me quedo viendo tu primera clase para que te sientas segura.

Un prolongado silencio prosiguió después de esas palabras, y Emma dedujo que había convencido a su hija.

–Quiero estar con mis otros amigos.

La rubia dejó escapar un suspiro que denotaba frustración al ver que no la había logrado convencer de salir.

– Charlie cariño voy a llegar tarde al trabajo y el capitán se va a molestar –tiró del picaporte pero la puerta tenia seguro– ¿Charlotte Swan que te he dicho de pasar seguro a la puerta? –Emma a había cambiado su voz pasiva a una de más autoridad–. Abre.

-No. No quiero ir.

–Hija, jamás me has hecho berrinches, por favor abre la puerta.

–Quiero a Regina

– ¿Qué?

–Llama a Regina

Emma negó con la cabeza y se dirigió hacia la sala, tomó tu teléfono y le marcó a Regina.

Cinco minutos después Regina se encontraba en el departamento.

–Gracias por venir.

–Está bien, ya iba de salida. ¿Entonces, que sucede con ella?

–Ya sabes, el susto del primer día de escuela. En su antigua escuela había estado cómoda porque sus compañeros eran los hijos de nuestros vecinos. Pero conociéndola está asustada ahora.

–Bien, veré que puedo hacer.

–Te lo agradezco.

Ambos sonrieron. A Emma le gustaba ver ese brillo especial que se reflejaba en los ojos de Regina. Cada día le demostraba lo maravillosa que era y ella se comenzaba a sentir afortunada de que el destino hubiera obrado para que la conociera.

¿Charlie? –Regina dio unos par de toques suaves en la puerta– cariño ya estoy aquí.

– ¿Estás sola?

–Sí. Tu mamá está en la cocina. ¿Me puedes abrir?

Una vez que Charlotte abrió la puerta, Regina entró con ella. La niña llevaba puesto su uniforme, pero aún no se había peinado, por lo que tomó un peine de la cómoda y se sentó a su lado en la cama y comenzó a peinarla.

– ¿Quieres decirme que sucede? –una vez más utilizaba su tono de voz suave para crear un ambiente de confianza.

–No quiero ir a esa escuela.

–Pero tienes que hacerlo cariño, sé que es difícil y tienes miedo de enfrentar nuevas cosas, como una nueva maestra, compañeros, o ambiente. Pero todo es cuestión de adaptarse.

– ¿Y si no les caigo bien?

Emma se tomaba su tiempo para pasar el peine por la larga cabellera rubia de la niña,

-Cielo pero si tú eres una niña muy linda. –ambas sonrieron–. Estoy segura que a todos les vas a agradar, solo tienes que ser tu misma y tratar a los demás con respeto y amabilidad y veras que después que te vea más tarde me vas a decir que todos tus compañeros son ahora tus amigos.

– ¿de verdad lo crees?

–Estoy segura, ahora vamos a desayunar y te llevó al colegio

Regina tomó un par de broches rosa de la amplia colección que tenía Charlotte y se las acomodó a cada lado del pelo.

–Estoy lista. –le dice con entusiasmo al ponerse de pie.

–Esa es la actitud, mi pequeña amiga.

–Gracias, Regina

Y antes de que Regina pudiera decir algo, la niña la abrazó. Ella le devolvió el abrazo con ternura. Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan bien.

–Hey, pero mira quien decidió salir de sus aposentos. –Emma bromeo cuando las vio salir

–Mami ya estoy lista.

–Es bueno escuchar eso. Veo que Regina tiene gran poder de convencimiento –le dirige la mirada a la morena mientras sonreía– ahora a desayunar señorita.

Charlotte tomó su puesto en la mesa.

–Gracias –

Ella solo le da una sonrisa, de esas que amó desde el primer momento que la vio sonreír.

**Como prometí aquí está el otro capítulo, espero les guste, intentare enserio actualizar más seguido ya que las cosas con la escuela ya no son tan complicadas **


	5. Chapter 5 La nueva Capitana

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Once Upon a Time no me pertenecen**

Capitulo 5: la nueva capitana

Después de que ambas llevaron a Charlotte al colegio, se dirigieron a la estación para comenzar su nuevo día laborable. Emma fue recibida una vez más con afecto. August y Ariel no tardaron en comunicarle que el viernes tenían que salir para darle la iniciación oficialmente al grupo, pero era una noche solo para las chicas nuevas del departamento

Como aun no había contratado una niñera tuvo que llevarse a Charlie a la estación, una vez que salió de la escuela. Y ahí, hasta el capitán Gold había quedado encantado con la "nueva Integrante" del escuadrón

– ¿Señor Gold usted es policía? – Charlotte se encontraba en la oficina del capitán mientras que su madre junto con el resto de los detectives se encontraban en la calle resolviendo un caso.

–Algo así, ahora solo estoy en esta oficina dirigiendo todo esto.

– ¿Usted les dice a todos lo que tienen que hacer?

–Si.

–Eso es genial. Quiero ser capitana como usted.

Gold amplió sus ojos y luego le sonríe.

–Ese es el mejor cumplido que me han dicho, señorita.

–Usted se parece a mi abuelo, pero él no es tan cariñoso y divertido como usted.

– ¿Divertido yo?… pregúntale eso a tu mamá cuando tenga una semana trabajando aquí.

– ¿Por que?

–No, olvídalo pequeña… ¿que te parece si mandamos a algún oficial a comprarnos helado?

–Eso es genial…

Gold vio como los ojos de Charlotte se iluminaron con esa proposición.

– ¿Cual es tu favorito? El mío es el de fresa

– ¡El mío también! –la niña ahogó un suspiro emocionado–. El otro capitán de mi mamá era muy bueno pero usted es mejor.

–Solo por eso – Gold sacó su placa y se la entregó– te declaro capitana de homicidios Manhattan por un día. ¿Que te parece?

– ¿En serio? ¿Yo?

–Si… serás la jefa de tu mamá.

Charlotte agarró la placa y se queda observándola con sorpresa e incredulidad.

Horas después los detectives regresan, August traía un sospechoso esposado. Charlotte y Gold están en la sala mientras ellos se les acercan.

– ¿Es un criminal? –preguntó Charlotte

–Así parece –Emma le respondió sonriendo, mientras que August desvía el camino para llevarlo a interrogar.

–Un momento –pide la niña– señor es usted mío malo, esas cosas no se hacen. –luego dirigió la mirada hacia August – Detective enciérrelo en la cárcel.

Todos observaron a Charlotte con cara de sorpresa, a excepción de Gold que estaba divirtiéndose con la escena.

–Así será – August le sonrío y siguió su camino.

Tanto Emma como Regina notaron que la niña lleva en su cintura, la placa de Gold, y lo miraron pidiendo una respuesta.

–Es la nueva capitana por el día de hoy– dijo Gold poniéndolas al tanto– así que están bajo sus ordenes.

–Ya veo –dijo Emma con una sonrisa

– ¿Detectives como les fue?

Ariel, Emma y Regina se miraron sorprendidas y luego a la niña quien seguía metida en su personaje, y Gold muy orgulloso de ella.

–Bueno capitana –comienza Ariel– el día estuvo muy agitado, ya sabes que ahí que ser duro con los villanos.

–Supongo que por ser mi hija la capitana puedo sacar provecho. ¿Puedo irme a mi casa?

–No detective Swan, eso significa que tiene que trabajar el doble.

Todos comenzaron a reír a excepción de Emma, quien la miró con sorpresa.

–Ella es buena para esto –afirmo Gold

–Te extrañé mucho mami.- dijo Charlotte y abrazo a su madre

–Y yo a ti mi princesa. ¿Te portaste bien?

–Si. ¿Nos podemos ir a casa ahora? Estoy cansada.

–Me temo que tendremos que esperar otro poco más.

–El capitán Gold me explicó las funciones de un capitán, y como yo soy la capitana digo que nos podemos ir. Es una orden detective.

–Dos días mas y pondrá mi escuadrón de cabeza. Ya vayan a casa.

–Gracias capitán.

–Fue divertido- afirmo Charlotte mientras abrazaba a Gold

–Espero verte pronto por aquí

-así será

–Buenas noches para todos.

–Regina apresúrate. –dijo la niña viendo hacia ella cuando ya llegaban a los ascensores.

–Hay cariño yo no…

–Regina tú también te puedes ir.

–Capitán yo… gracias.

Una vez dentro del vehículo de Emma se dirigió hacia un auto mercado para comprar comida y después al apartamento de Emma para cenar

–Necesito conseguir una niñera. No puedo llevar a Charlie para el trabajo todos los días.- dijo Emma colocando las compras en su lugar-

–A mi me gusto mamá. Todos son muy buenos.

–Creo que te gustó ser la capitana ¿eh? –Regina ayudó a Charlie a subir a un banco para que coloque una de las latas de guisantes en la alacena.

–Si… quiero ser como el capitán Gold y mandar a todos.

–Esa es una de las razones por las que necesito una niñera, si ella pasa unos días mas con Gold, no habrá acabado la escuela cuando ya quiera irse a la academia.

–Bueno quizás yo tengo la solución. Hay una chica que vive en mi edificio que cuida niños. Es hija de un coronel y puedo dar fe de que es muy responsable.

–Si es recomendada por ti, sé que es buena para esto.

– ¿Oye Regina tu sabes cocinar? Mi mamá prepara un rico pollo.

–Bueno yo sé preparar una rica carne. Te aseguro que cuando la pruebes la vas a amar.

–Regina estas a punto de conversarme de algo.

– ¿Y eso que será?

–No te lo puedo decir.

Regina miró a Emma con expresión interrogante para saber si él tenia idea de lo que su hija hablaba, pero ella solo se encogió de hombros.

El viernes llegó y Emma salió con las chicas. Charlotte se quedaría con Regina ya que la nueva niñera no podía cuidar de ella.

–Hija pórtate bien con Regina

–Si mamá

–Gracias por este favor.

–No es nada. Ya sabes que estar con tu hija es muy divertido.

–Una ultima cosa, Regina no la dejes comer helado a esta hora ni porque te haga caritas, ni pucheros por favor.

–Pero mamá.

–Sin peros, Charlotte, ya sabes lo que pasó la ultima vez.

–No te preocupes… no me convencerá.

–Las Swan ponemos ser muy persuasivos Regina. –Emma sonrió amplio y hermoso, y ella supo de inmediato que tenia toda la razón. Con esa sonrisa ella seria capas de lo que la rubia le pidiera– estaré, espero que a las doce- y se retiro dejándolas solas

– ¿Y ahora que hacemos? –Le pregunta Regina a Charlotte, mientras se dirigían al mueble–. ¿Tienes algún juego de mesa o algo?

–Si, pero mejor veamos películas en mi cuarto ¿te parece?

–Está bien.

Regina se siento en la cama, mientras que Charlotte busca una película en su amplia colección.

–Mi mamá me compra todas las películas de princesas. Aunque primero vamos al cine a verlas. ¿Cual quieres ver? Yo las he visto todas.

–Ah… no sé.

– ¿Cual has visto?

Regina se quedó pensativa. No fue una persona que precisamente veía muchas películas infantiles.

-Muy pocas realidad, elíjela tú

-Entonces será Blanca nieves

-No Charlie, esa película es muy mala

-No te gusta

-no mi niña, cuando era pequeña como tu me contaron una historia sobre Blanca nieves que hizo que no me gustara mas

-Me cuentas la historia

- en otro momento pequeña

–Bueno no te preocupes, podemos ver la película, o si quieres podemos jugar a las muñecas

–Creo que ver películas será mejor idea. Otro día jugamos a las muñecas

–Bueno, está bien. ¿Sabes algo? Mi mamá juega muñecas conmigo.

¿De verdad?

–Si, mira – Charlotte fue por su casa de muñecas– aquí esta la reina y la princesa. Solo falta el rey o quizás una reina

Regina se sorprendió ante la respuesta de la pequeña pero percibió la tristeza en los ojos de Charlotte al referirse a la falta de rey o reina, así que se prometió a si misma que trataría que de brindarle todo el cariño que sea posible a la pequeña .Al final después de una pequeña chara decidieron ver la sirenita.

Emma llegó a la casa alrededor de las doce y cuarenta y cinco. Fue lo mas silenciosa posible al abrir la puerta del cuarto de Charlotte. La escena que a continuación presenció fue lo más enternecedor que había visto en mucho tiempo: Regina y Charlotte estaban dormidas en la cama. Ambas acurrucadas, Regina le tenia una brazo protector sobre la cintura.

Debido a la hora no quiso levantar a Regina, así que las dejó dormir a gusto y se fue a su recamara. Mas feliz que nuca de tener a una nueva y maravillosa mujer en su vida.

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, y como siempre lamento el retrazo, espero les guste el capitulo y perdón si hay algún error.**


End file.
